Las páginas de mi vida
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las tiene en sus manos. Están manchadas con sus lágrimas, con los designios de dios y la sangre de su corazón.


**UNA HISTORIA MÁS TARDE:**  
EILEEN PRINCE SNAPE

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Estaba en sus manos, estaba mirándolo con el corazón hinchado. No era lo mismo cuando lo escribió, que cuando lo leía. Ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, "lo mismo de antes", estaba muerto ya.

_Las páginas de mi vida. Son tan profundas como punto negro, son tan tristes como una comedia, son tan graciosas como la tragedia._

Todo cambió, todo se terminó de un solo golpe. Ahora apreta aquellas memorias, incapaz de perderlas, incapaz de dejarse ir sin solventar la mitad de ellas. ¿Por qué se arruinó? ¿Por qué lloró? ¿Por qué se murió?

_Se murió el amor_. Se murió como un pequeño perro. Se murió como la flor que no regó en verano. Todo, ya se murió.

Una vida triste, de eso estaban llenas aquellas páginas. Una gota de sangre el martes, cuando su esposo la castigó. Una lágrima el viernes, cuando su hijo se despidió para siempre. Un corazón roto, cuando la fortuna que le trajo dios, es solo tristeza y muerte en agonía.

Por que la culpa era como la agonía. Dolía hasta la muerte. Y ella, a ella le dolía hasta en ese momento. Ese momento, echada en una cama, sola y sin un alma a su alrededor. ¿Por qué lo amó? ¿Cómo se casó?

Pero no, sin él, no hubiese existido lo único que dio luz a su vida. Así esa luz, siempre existiera opaca. Por que ella sabía que aquel que todo con luz veía, sabía que la sombra siempre le acechaba. Lo único que amaba, por lo que velaba y vivía. Severus Snape.

Apenas podía rememorar, cómo conoció a su esposo. No era una historia muy larga, ni muy corta. Era historia. Una historia más tarde, que originó un futuro. Lo conoció en el pasado, pero hasta ese día, seguía casada con un extraño.

Se conocieron en una calle cualquiera del Londrés añejo. Era muggle, pero su aspecto le cautivó en sobremanera. Era un hombre que la hacía sentir ella. Un hombre que le llamó la atención en cuanto le conoció. ¿Cuántos hombres, despertaban eso en las mujeres? Muy pocos.

No había nada de malo en eso. Muggle o no, fue un designio de dios, el que se encontraran allí. Ella tan sola, él tan solo. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no presintió el peligro? Por que si no, no habrían páginas en su vida.

Todo romance parece bonito, cuando se comienza. Ahora se dice "te amo" hasta por un hola. Pero por alguna razón, ella sentía en sí misma, que algo iba a estar mal. Claro, el solo hecho de ser bruja.

Un romance de todo dar. Especial, con el cariño necesario para atraer, para simplemente hacer especial a una mujer. Si lo hubiese sabido, si se hubiese desencantado con cualquier cosa. Con su forma de vestir, con su cabello. ¿Por qué no sucedió? Así, así hubiese evitado tanta calamidad.

Eso, lo estaba escribiendo con su mano temblorosa. Sus últimas páginas de sufrimiento. Sus últimas páginas de "_Dios, perdóname...Pero no sé qué fue lo que hice"_

Las lágrimas estaban allí guardadas. El papel nunca se secó, nunca le permitió olvidarlo. ¿Por qué todo se fue abajo? ¿Por qué todo fracasó?

Ese día, ese fatídico día en el que "él", descubrió qué era. Cuando supo que ella no solo tenía magia propia. Claro, nació Severus y todo se derrumbó. Para él, ella lo amaba con su carne y con su alma. Por él, ella daba su vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, por nada ni nadie.

Aún sufriendo sus gritos, sus quejas. ¿Qué fue de su vida, una vez que salió de su hogar? Se enamoró ¿Y por qué no se detuvo a tiempo? Por que aún siendo maga, no leía el futuro.

Eso también lo escribía con sus manos temblorosas, con las lágrimas secas en su piel ya surcada por las arrugas de la edad.

_Nota para mí: Ser adivina_...

Su Severus. ¿Qué sería de la vida de su amado hijo? De aquel que de su carne, emergió con el mismo rechazo de su padre. ¿Estaría bien, estaría mal? Lo amaba tanto, que todas las noches posibles, soñaba con él. Con verlo otra vez. ¿Lo perdió? Nunca se lo preguntó. Tantos insultos, tantas discusiones. ¿Por qué el ser diferente, es un pecado?

¿_Por qué seguía doliendo tanto_? Por que jamás tuvo el valor de cambiarlo.

Y viéndose ahora, con la nada a su alrededor. Triste, pensando en sentimientos infelices. ¿Por qué no lo supo? Bueno, había algo bueno de todo eso, quitándole el sexo...

Su hijo...Su alma repartida en el mundo, lo único que más importaba. Más que su propia vida. Él, su pequeño Severus.

Y entonces, ya podía morirse en paz. Ya había llenado todas las hojas y ya no le quedaba espacio para más memorias. Los cuadernos nuevos eran para las personas que iban a nacer, que iban a llenar al mundo con sus hojas, con sus pensamientos. Ella ya estaba añeja, ya se iba para el último estante de la biblioteca más vieja. Para el más oculto, el que nadie revisaba.

A llenarse de polvo y telarañas. Así era su vida..Y así iba a ser por el resto de su tiempo, como alma en pena. A protegerlo iba, a su hijo.

_Por que él, aún tenía páginas de vida, que llenar._


End file.
